Teachers
Teachers are minor characters in Yandere Simulator. They enforce the school rules. 'Appearance' So far, all teachers share the same model. Each teacher wears a brown flower printed shirt, a gray blazer, black leggings, and light-gray high heels ornamented with blue bows. Before the October 8th, 2015 Update all the teachers had a brown ponytail identical to Yandere-chan's. Their eyes were the same color as their hair. After that build came out, teachers now have a unique hairstyle; their hair is now in a bun with various shades of brown varying from teacher to teacher. They wear black framed glasses and their eyes are the same shade of brown. After a teacher has seen a corpse, her eyes will shrink in the same "mentally scarred" look that students can also have. One of YandereDev's goals is to give every teacher unique hairstyles. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/647689782718369792 There will be one teacher that will be a stereotypical anime teacher with a tight skirt, high heels, and lipstick. It's been YandereDev's vision to have this type of teacher since the very beginning. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651606950849867776 'Gameplay' Each teacher has the Strict persona, and there are no variations of it.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651968090150866944Teachers will refer to Yandere-chan by her surname or full name. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649692133297922048 If the main character is late for a class, the teacher will scold the her. The intensity of the scolding depends on how late she was. The protagonist will also get fewer study points to use that day. They are one of the few characters that Yandere-chan cannot interact with or kill on a regular basis. If the player tries to kill a teacher, she will grab Yandere-chan's hand and pin her to the ground, resulting in the "Expelled" Game Over. One way to kill a teacher without using mods is using Cirno Mode. In the future, the protagonist may be able to kill teachers by spending study points on the Physical Education stat, which hasn't been implemented yet. If a student with the Teacher's Pet persona witnesses you murder another student or spots a dead body, they will run to their own teacher and report what they saw. The teacher will run with the student to where the Teacher's Pet saw the dead body. The same thing happens when there is a poisoned student, only it happens with any persona instead of just one. So long as a student sees the body, they'll report it to the teacher. If the body is still there or within close sight, the teacher will call the police. The teacher will then guard the corpse, making it impossible to dispose of the corpse without her noticing you. When the teacher guards a corpse, she will scan the perimeter left and right, increasing her range of sight. If the protagonist tries to drag the corpse she's currently guarding away, she will yell at her and give chase. If the teacher catches the main character then she will be pinned down with a Game Over. However, if the body is quickly moved out of sight before she gets there, the teacher will conclude that it was just a prank, scold the student for wasting her time and leave the student behind. At this point, that student will be mentally scarred. Yandere-chan will get off scot-free, although the same cannot be said for any witnesses. As of the October 8th, 2015 Update, the player character can ask a student to distract a teacher for a couple of seconds. She can then kill any students in the class and do other various things. She can also gossip about a teacher to a student to damage their reputation.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652913683568291840 Teachers will eventually be given a routine, however it is currently not in high priority.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/643570175153864705 'Expulsion' As members of the faculty, teachers have the ability to expel Yandere-chan. This will lead to the "Expelled" Game Over, as Yandere-chan will no longer be allowed within the school. Yandere-chan won't be able to eliminate her rivals or be with her precious Senpai if she can't go to Akademi High. *If the player is spotted by a teacher while bloody, laughing insanely, carrying a weapon, visibly insane, or taking panty shots, they will be expelled from school. *Public indecency (not implemented yet).https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661436417680130048 *If the player character enters another teacher’s class while their class is in session, the teacher will tell her to leave the room. If she doesn’t exit a teacher’s class after being told five times to leave, the teacher will take disciplinary measures against the player, leading to expulsion. *If a teacher witnesses the main character murder a student or has realized that she is the murderer, the teacher will immediately chase her and pin her down if the protagonist is caught. All teachers are currently faster than Yandere-chan. Teachers' Names *Rino Fuka (Yandere-chan, Koharu Hinata, Hayato Haruki and Mina Rai's teacher) *Shiori Risa (Mei Mio, Ryusei Koki, Sho Kunin and Inkyu Basu's teacher) *Reina Nana (Yui Rio, Haruto Yuto and Shi Ta's teacher) *Natsuki Anna (Yuna Hina, Sota Yuki and Juku Ren's teacher) *Kaho Kanon (Riku Soma, Senpai, Kokona Haruka, Kuu Dere, Budo Masuta, Mai Waifu, Sakyu Basu, Oka Ruto, Pippi Osu and Ryuto Ippongo's teacher) *Karin Hana (Saki Miyu and Sora Sosuke's teacher) 'Trivia' *NPCs will react to teacher deaths the same way they would react to student deaths, except with different voiced lines, but it has not been implemented yet.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/640067292588474368 *Teachers will quiver in place when School Atmosphere is low. *Interestingly, in the game's files, teacher's portraits are listed as Students (more specifically, Student 28-33) instead of their own separate NPC. *When you murder a student, and a teacher chases you, you can't kill any more students when on the run. *The teachers names are a reference to the top female Japanese names of 2012. This has been proven by YandereDev on his Twitter. *The Spooky Mode Easter Egg will turn the teachers into skeletons as well. *If a teacher is killed, the game will randomly regenerate a new teacher to replace the one that died.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/630070945235927040 *They are able to be killed in Cirno Mode. However, if Yandere-chan stands near them and starts attacking, but doesn't aim at them they will react as if she was doing third-tier laughing. *Teachers were implemented in the May 3rd, 2015 Build. *There is no secret ending if Yandere-chan is being chased by a teacher and the police timer runs out. If she has no evidence of murder on her then she will be able to progress the week as if it was like any other murder. If the player character has any incriminating details on her that relates to her kills then she will be arrested. This happens for any current situation where a teacher is chasing Yandere-chan. *When School Atmosphere is low and a student spots blood, they will tell a teacher (not implemented yet). https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/643233971237601280 *If you walk into class with a bloodied uniform, a weapon, and low sanity, the teacher will notice your bloodied uniform first. *One of the teachers is planned to have a very dark secret. YandereDev has not stated who yet. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/648248250596634624 *The reason why the main character gets expelled if she laughs insanely in front of a teacher is because it's the equivalent of being a class clown. The player character is being unacceptably disruptive. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/640271897368768512 *The teachers in the game are voiced by Rachael Messer.http://www.rachaelmesser.com/#!voice-acting/c20dz *In the future, the player character may be able to report corpses to a teacher, but if she does this, the day will end and she will miss many important events during the rest of the school day.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655602987784470528 *The teachers were trained because of some violent events that occurred in the 1980's.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/659836752299843584 *In the future there might be male teachers as well. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666297652179374080 'Quotes' - After catching Yandere-chan holding a weapon. - After catching Yandere-chan covered in blood. - After catching Yandere-chan being visibly insane or laughing in a crazy way. - After catching Yandere-chan taking panty shots. - When warning Yandere-chan to leave a different classroom while on session, organized from the first to the last warning. - After running out of patience with Yandere-chan for not leaving the classroom. - After resisting Yandere-chan's attack before pinning her to the ground. - After being late for class, organized by lateness. - After being informed by a student with the Teacher's Pet personality about what he witnessed. - After discovering a corpse. - Calling the police/paramedics after discovering a corpse. - After she found out that Yandere-chan was the murderer if they show up at the scene of the crime covered in blood before chasing her. - After she found out that Yandere-chan was the murderer if they show up at the scene of the crime carrying a weapon before chasing her. - After she found out that Yandere-chan was the murderer if they show up at the scene of the crime insane before chasing her. - Concluding that a student's murder report was a prank (if Yandere-chan gets away with murder). - After catching Yandere-chan killing a student or dragging a corpse in front of her, followed by her chasing down Yandere-chan. 'Gallery' IXvFoAY.jpg.gif|A gif of a WIP teacher pinning Yandere-chan to the ground Screenshot_dd(19).png|Drawing of one of the teachers from the "I Want My Senpai Back" video. Screen_Shot_2015-07-26_at_7.45.03_PM.png|Not leaving after being warned multiple times. Outdated. Screen_Shot_2015-07-26_at_7.43.59_PM.png|Being caught taking panty shots. Outdated. Screen_Shot_2015-07-26_at_7.43.41_PM.png|Coming into class with low sanity. Outdated. Screen_Shot_2015-07-26_at_7.43.22_PM.png|Coming into class with blood on clothes. Outdated. SkeletonTeacher.png|A teacher during Spooky Mode. Outdated. Teacher1.png|Outdated. Untitled22.png|Outdated. 'References''' Category:School Staff Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Akademi High Category:Minor Characters Category:Unkillable Category:Interactable Category:Faculty (Club) Category:Strict (Persona) Category:Adults